I Didn't Wish for a Fairytale Romance…but Thank You Anyways
by Amour Sucre
Summary: Dear Diary, today I head to my new school. My parents always say that I'd look back on my memories of High School and smile at my youth, so I might as well keep track. Who knows what life may throw at me. This is my life: my home, my family, my friends, everything. Enjoy the adventure if it snags your interest.
1. Prologue

That wasn't a great intro for a diary, is it? Ten years from now, I'll think I was such a dark person. Silly me of the future, that's not it at all! I hope you didn't forget what meant so much to me when I was sixteen. I really loved drawing and singing and kung fu and flower arranging and tennis and cosplay and baking and oh, the list could go on! I wasn't a dark kid at all! I loved talking to others; it just took a little time to feel comfortable. When I was little I was much more quiet. I'm not perfect, I have my ups and downs, duh.

Okay okay, that's enough for the 'bringing it back to reality' thing. So I've been trying to get into this high school called Wilds High for a while now, and I was pretty happy when I got accepted. I'm going to be living with my Auntie, even though there are student dorms provided. My parents were happy, although at first they thought I could shoot higher and get into something more prestigious; yeah, and then I got so many letters of declination (is that even a phrase?) that I just complained to Ken for weeks.

Speaking of Ken, he was accepted into Wilds High too. His dad isn't too keen on it though, since his dad's in the military. I still remember when we were little we'd go to Ken's backyard and his dad would force us to learn his military commands. Ken's a big softie, but he was never bullied in elementary or middle school, which is great now that I think about it.

Ken was my friend ever since nursery school. He's dear to me, and before I took up hair dyeing as a hobby people thought we were siblings. Funny though, his green eyes were bright and my super dark eyes clashed.

Jeez, why am I reminiscing about the past now? This is a really boring first entry. Then again, it is the summer and not a lot happens. I'll be neglecting you until the first day of school then, Diary.


	2. Is Everyone in this School Weird?

Wilds High is a lot bigger than I thought. They need a better photographer for their fliers.

The principal looks like a kind old lady, she has her hair all tied up in a bun and has those reading glasses with the strings at the edges. From the brochure they said she was in her forties or fifties? Her hair shouldn't be graying this early. Maybe stress. She told me to go find Nathaniel, but I thought I'd walk around first. Technically I came after school, but a lot of people like to lounge around. Example one, this guy with blazing red hair named Castiel. He seems like one of those punk-rock fans. I talked to him; he liked the sarcasm I threw in.

And as soon as I went in this trio of girls with makeup caked on their faces walked over. I thought they were alright besides their tastes in fashion, but clearly I'm being too nice. They kind of shoved me into the lockers. Of course I can't do anything to fight back; who has ever heard of a girl beating up another student before she even starts attending? After seeing they have a huge garden and nice facilities I kind of want to stay here, you know?

Bluh, well, I went to the student council and there was this friendly guy standing around. "Hey, I'm looking for Nathaniel?" Apparently the blonde is the student council president. He told me I had a missing form though; I was sure they were all present. I asked him as nicely as I could to go over them again(those three girls really rained on my parade) and then left, since I had errands to do. Nathaniel told me to get my photo ID and enrollment fee. "In any case, it's nice to see a new student here who is serious," he said. Me? Serious? This guy's got a whole nother thing coming.

I step out and Nathaniel calls my name, and I turn and "sorry, but your registration couldn't be completed?" My jaw dropped to the floor and I started panicking, and this guy laughs! "That scared me!" "I'll try harder next time." Uh…what? Is this guy going to give me heart attacks for the next four years? Oh dear. I went to the classroom next door and there's a girl with red hair in a braid.

"Hello, are you the new student? I'm Iris." Oh, she is so nice, and when she smiled at me I felt so much better; I was afraid all the girls at this school were going to be like those three.

I called my aunt and told her I needed to get some stuff, so I had a few minutes. I walked around some more and saw Castiel but didn't bother pestering him with my form business. There wasn't much I could do until my aunt came, so I walked back to the classroom to look at what everyone was learning and "Ken? You're here already?" Seems like he already finished his registration and was already taking classes.

I stopped by a store and Auntie helped take my ID photo, and went back. Auntie said she was going to shop around for a while. I talked to Nathaniel and he still couldn't find my enrollment form; that sheet had to be signed by my mom and dad, I couldn't go all the way back home again! Ken was in the hallway and I asked him, and strangely enough he said he found it fluttering on the floor. He whispered something after that, I didn't hear but thanked him and went back to the student council room.

Nathaniel said I had to find the principal, and the principal said I had to find a paper clip so 'there wouldn't be any loose papers.' Uh…is this school as professional as I thought? Well, I saw some paper clips in the classroom, so I got one and gave it to her.

Nathaniel walked over, noticed me, and waited until the principal was done talking to me. "Hey, Amy, I didn't get to show you around the school, but we have a great library."

It sounded great, till Ken found me and sort of shouted down the hallway, "AMY! YOUR AUNT CALLED AND TOLD ME TO WALK YOU HOME!" Ken was my good friend, but since the summer he was more…I have no idea how to put it, but I think he got a little more awkward and jumpy. Nathaniel wasn't amused. I thought I heard him mutter something like "it's not a circus, it's a school" but whatever. Ken dashed up, out of breath (Ken wasn't too athletic in his legs) waiting for my response. I told him I'd look at the library for a few minutes and then we could leave.

Apparently the library is off limits unless you had a class project, but Nathaniel was using his ULTIMATE POWER as student council president to let me see it. It really was big, but because you were only allowed to use the books for class projects, they only had nonfiction, historical fiction, biographies, and memoirs. Oh well, if I wanted to read Harry Potter or Robin Cook I'd have to ask Ken to show me around the town.


	3. These Siblings are Crazy

So the next day at lunch those three girls walk up again. "Hey, look who's here." She waltzed over to her locker, her thousands of keychains jingling on her backpack. She pulled out a paper with MY ENROLLMENT PICTURE PHOTOCOPIED ON IT (uh, sweetie, how'd you get into the student files?) and shoved it to me. She drew some crude mustache and some other stuff I honestly couldn't tell; I needed to give this girl some drawing lessons. Oh wait, how about no? This girl clearly was part of that 'popular clique' every school had. "You don't seem very photogenic," she said with her snarky voice, and then pulled out another what like, fifty of them? And then threw them all over the hallway.

She walked away and shouted, "and by the way, don't you dare start going after Nathaniel!" What was she talking about? It took me a few seconds till I realized she was a girl going through puberty and her hormones were raging wild for a mate. At least I could suppress the urge, if there even was any. My priority was to learn, finding a guy friend (I mean that kind of guy friend, I have lots of normal guy friends) could come later. Or never. Seriously though, what was her problem? Well, I guess you can't please everyone, diary.

I walked around and the guy with red hair came up with a smug grin. "Nice picture." Eh, it was just a picture, right? I was more worried about the number of trees this girl killed to make all these photocopies.

"You saw too?" I was tired of this already.

"Pff, your picture's all over half the school. You should take some drawing lessons."

"Oh I can draw just fine. There's just a trio of girls that need to grow up. I think a blonde and two brunettes."

"Show me sometime, then, and you're talking about Nathaniel's sister and her lackeys. If there was an award for stuck up pains, they'd get it." He laughed, and I snickered. Castiel was a cool guy.

"I might feel like getting back at them some day."

"Tape it so I can see. I'd be interested in watching."

I was trying to find Nathaniel (such a nice person has this kind of sibling? Wow) but found Iris in the classroom. She told me not to take it personally; Amber (so the girl's name is Amber?) treated everyone like this. If she was a threat to the student body, why wasn't she expelled or something?

Ugh, I still couldn't find Nathaniel, but I saw Ken. He was tearing up a little. "Ken?"

So apparently, Amber and her buddies took my best friend's lunch money. "It's okay, I can share my lunch with you, but you should listen to your dad. Be a man!"

Ken just started crying. He blubbered that it wasn't his fault; they pushed him and took his money. He asked if I got tormented too.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"If I wasn't afraid of them I'd defend you!" I laughed a little bit.

"Take it easy, Ken."

I had lunch with Ken and offered to teach him kung fu sometime; I just got my orange belt and soon I could learn weapon fighting.

After school I found Nathaniel collecting some papers in the classroom. "Hey, do you know why my picture's scattered all over the school?"

When he saw my face he went all flustered. "I was looking for you too! I'm not sure who did it."

"Aren't you the student council president? I think you should punish them." Sounded a little harsh, but Nathaniel seemed nice and wouldn't do anything too drastic.

So the student council president doesn't actually have power to discipline students. Oh well. He said he'd help me take down the papers, though.

"I'm sure those three did it."

"Who?"

"Amber and her friends. They didn't seem rude at first, but I think this was a little immature."

Nathaniel was the older of the family, I guess. He tried defending her, which I suppose was cute. He was right; I shouldn't judge her too much. The principal flagged me down too. She said joining a club was mandatory and I jumped for glee, almost squealing, "gardening club!"

Ken overheard me and walked over. "We'll garden together!" It'll be just like every gardening season. Back at home we had a huge garden, since dad and I loved planting vegetables. Ken would help out sometimes, but we did most of the grunt work. Of course, since we were both new, he didn't know where it was either. I was a little nervous; I didn't want to be late.

Ken found out the garden was to the right of the schoolyard, and we went there only to find no one there. "Well, if there's no one here, I guess there's no meet." Ken looked down, but left. I was going to too, but before I called Auntie I saw a note, fig tree, and beautiful bouquet of mimosas. 'Please put these in the classroom and student council room.' Might as well, right?

Of course Amburr (see what I did there? She's just like a plant burr that sticks onto you) called me a bumpkin. So what if I liked gardening? It was a noble cause. She should be grateful for her next meal; the effort farmers put into picking food to put in her mouth seemed like a waste of manpower.

I put the flowers in the classroom and Ken saw me. He didn't leave yet? "I watered the plants in the garden." I told him about the note, and left. I still had to place the fig tree. When I did, Nathaniel walked in and looked like the world crumbled. "What are you doing!?" I was just putting a fig tree, jeez!

"Oh, I thought you were putting something with pollen in here. I'm deathly allergic." That wasn't really necessary, Nathaniel.

And then Nathaniel asks me if I could get Castiel to sign some absentee note. Nathaniel, you're nice and all, but even though Castiel and I are sort of friends I think it's your job to do this stuff.

While looking around for Castiel (why am I here half an hour after school, and more importantly, why are there still so many people here after school?) Amhurr (she's a hurping durp) tells me to get out of the way as I was walking. We weren't even on the same side of the hallway? But she laughed and said something about being a 'good girl'. If she wants to talk to people with cute little dog phrases, I'm just going to record it and send it to an asylum.

Honestly, I felt like a mailman or something. Basically it was:

Castiel: No.

Nathaniel: Try again.

Castiel: No.

Nathaniel: Try again.

Castiel: No.

Nathaniel: Try again.

Castiel: No. I bet he's trying to get me expelled or something.

So at that point I gave up, my aunt was already here to pick me up, so I went back to Nathaniel. He wasn't too pleased but kind of understood how I was. He seems a little moody though, now that I think about it.

Ken found me and we gave him a ride too. He hung over for a bit and offered some chocolate cookies. Of course, he still prefers when I bake but Auntie needs to go out and buy flour.


	4. Parting and Meeting

Today was quite depressing. Right after school Ken ran up, crying a river. He was leaving! His dad came back from his mission to throw Ken into military school to toughen him up, since Ken kept telling him about Amber over the phone. He didn't even tell me a few days in advance? Had I known I would have set up a little party.

It's bittersweet. He's my childhood friend, but he needs to learn how to stand up for himself. He always lacked confidence since he was shorter than most of the other kids. Maybe this kind of push is needed. We quickly exchanged cell phone numbers and I promised I'd call or text every day. Ken also gave me a teddy bear. It felt oddly like a confession or something, or a memento. He was crying as he left, but Ken's dad took him to the car. He saw me and smiled and shook my hand, but I was a little worried when he told me to talk to Ken less.

Is it my fault Ken is weak?

And then there was some weird chase scene. The principal has a corgi like my friend Brittney. For some reason I had to chase her? I think Castiel was being smug; everything was a bit of a blur. What I do remember is I went to the gardening club and this utterly gorgeous boy was there. He was from the botanical high school close by that I tried getting into! I was a bit jealous.

We talked for awhile and the same corgi from before pranced in. I caught her and carried her back to the principal (so she wouldn't rip on me) and went back to my club. Jade (that's his name) gets PAID to garden over here. He says it's a nice bonus. He certainly was doing his job well though, all the flowers were beautiful and the other plants had a healthy green glow. He was really nice!

There were a couple of plants that looked like they wouldn't last much longer, and I thought of when Ken and I used to pick flowers and make crowns. I made a flower crown for Jade while he wasn't looking.  
He called my name when I was done, though. Jade had been weeding (I was supposed to on a patch of roses but was picking a few to put on the crown) and told me to walk over. His gloved hand presented a beautiful hibiscus flower. I thought my heart started pounding; did I mention I develop crushes somewhat easily? He said the color would compliment my long black hair.

So yeah, today was an emotional rollercoaster.


	5. The Dog Days of Autumn

To be completely honest, everything has gotten pretty routine around here. It's just going to school, the occasional half-baked remark by Amber, working in the garden, and going home. Most of these days feel like dreams and they all just kind of meld together.

At least today there was something laugh-worthy. A little garden spider managed to get into the biology class, and Amber screamed so loudly the principal heard it from down the hall. Some of the boys chickened out too; it was so funny. There were mason jars on the shelf, so I took one and caught it. Then I slipped a paper underneath and let it out the window. It's not a big deal but I got a round of applause.

Amber tried to weigh me down by naming me the spider queen. I was pretty honored. Not everyone gets to be the queen of spiders. Later on someone in my bio class allegedly put fake spiders in Amber's locker. Serves her right for leaving it unlocked all day.

Another surprise was that even though we were well into Autumn, we still had a heat wave. I had to wear a straw hat while gardening and my boots got soggy from all the sweat. Some flowers were having a hard time too; the mint bushes were wilting a bit. I didn't think Jade would be coming today, but while I was hosing the plants he got behind me and covered my eyes. Hot and delirious, I thought I was getting kidnapped and elbowed him right in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Jade!"

I felt really bad. it wasn't a cute little jab either, since I took karate. He just sat in the shade for a while and I went back to gardening, but it was pretty embarrassing. He told me to lighten up, and once when I turned around he sprayed the hose at me, telling me to "chill out". After a while he felt better and sauntered over to help out. He said it was a pity I didn't go to his school and went on telling me about the facilities. He said it would be perfect for me, he said I would definitely be a star student, he said not everyone takes care of the plants so carefully and nicely. He really liked complimenting me, I guess. He could be so sweet.

To repay him for almost exploding his internal organs, we went out afterward and got slushies. We sat on a bench and just hung out for a while. I told him about how I loved dyeing and cutting my hair, and that this weekend I'd be getting a haircut. Jade joked around, saying I should dye my hair green like his. His own hair was slick and plastered to his face; I felt a bit flushed. I had a micro-crush on Jade. Come on, everyone has had micro-crushes before, right? Right? I can't be the only one.

In the evening I called Ken. I got used to talking to him everyday through the phone at around 8. He said he was having a bit of a hard time at military camp and really missed me. I felt bad, but I wanted Ken to become stronger. It just felt so hard though. Ken was a glass statue I was afraid of breaking. I wasn't sure what would make him burst into tears; I sometimes felt like a failure of a childhood friend for that. I just told him I'd be cheering him on and to practice hard. I tried lightening the mood by telling him about the spider and he got a good laugh out of it. Ken really likes insects and talked to me before about becoming an entomologist. I really hate that word. It's so hard to type; couldn't they just name it "Bug Scientist"?


End file.
